HAUNTED DREAMS
by emskitkat
Summary: in a new era, where magic is reborn and demons haunt the lands, the new gods have arose, with a young godess taking particular interest in a certain mage stuck in the abyss
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Disclaimer : nope, dragonlance aint mine. Need to say anything else?  
  
She gave a wistful sigh and fell against and the fluffy green pillows of the  
  
armchair, placing her book on to the small round table, she traced the gold, gothic letters  
  
of the title with her finger "Greatest Mages of our Time".  
  
Snuggling deeper in to the cozy confines of the cushions she played out the last  
  
moments of Raistlin, the Master of Past and Present, before he was locked in the Abyss  
  
with Takhisis, the Queen of Darkness.  
  
Takhisis, she was one of the Old Gods, she had always wondered about them,  
  
why they had left this world, a small chuckle escaped her lips as the term 'godforsaken'  
  
took on an even greater meaning.  
  
She closed her eyes and let her imagination wander, a dangerous thing to do with  
  
someone of her potential power, but this time she just didn't care.  
  
Her room was small for someone of her status, the fireplace was stone and housed  
  
a small flame that flickered and danced, sending out its arms to embrace invisible  
  
demons. The shadows played across the walls and wooden floors transforming an  
  
ornamental rug into a playground of shapes in every size, and the moon hung right  
  
outside the window, crescent and a vivid white, it contrasted strongly with the welcoming  
  
feel of her quarters, sending a pleasant shiver up her spine.  
  
The Old Gods had always interested her, and she'd studied the history of past eras  
  
to the utmost, she remembered back to her textbooks on to the Age of Rebirth:  
  
Entry 152, 09/1665  
  
"The Gods have left us! Taking magic and miracles with them, in their haste  
  
they've forgotten their old lairs, and left their mark upon this world. We will not rest! I,  
  
and my colleagues have sworn to not give up our talent, the Gods may have thought  
  
they'd had ultimate power, but they were wrong. They forgot to take their books, their  
  
scrolls and notes. We shall seek out that knowledge! We will retain our power; recapture  
  
the essence of magic, fore we cannot live without it. To never feel that rush of strength  
  
again, that tingling sensation of power in my fingertips and the feel of the dying embers  
  
after the blazing effects of a cast spell. To detain us of that, is to deny our existence, no  
  
matter how long, no matter the consequences we will retrieve our stolen gift, as it was  
  
bestowed upon a lucky selected few, so will a lucky selected few obtain it once again." Entry 106 05/1695  
  
We have achieved our goal! The power now lies within our hands, we know the  
  
full extent of the Gods foolishness, and they've left it all! From the Abyss to the Eternal  
  
Paradise, all that is left is to proceed with the ceremony, the Mages of our past would  
  
have been proud; we will resurrect their memory with glory!  
  
Entry 152 10/1695  
  
A new breed of Gods is born; we refuse to continue with the same old structure of  
  
the 'Cowardly Ones' as we have come to call the Deserters of our people. We've  
  
established classes, for each God's knowledge level, every one has a responsibility over a  
  
few particular, young, mortal mages that they've been assigned to keep watch over.  
  
Never to interfere, but should they ask for Divine help, there is always someone to  
  
assist."  
  
That was how a new era of Gods re-emerged and magic once again flourished on  
  
Krynn. As the entries stated every god had been assigned a few young, mortal mages.  
  
Depending on their strength, power and wisdom/ knowledge the more powerful or weak  
  
the mages were that they watched over, and in her case she was pretty low on the power  
  
ladder. Oh, she had strength and a hell lot of potential, but as far as being recognized for  
  
it, well, no one paid attention to her.  
  
Sending a glare at the plaque hanging above her fireplace that told the world of  
  
her lousy achievement " Seina Cashlo, Class: R". She couldn't help not cracking a small  
  
smile, considering she'd scrambled up from Class Z, she was doing quite well, but just  
  
not well enough to satisfy her ambition, and that was very high.  
  
Once again her thoughts strayed to that Raistlin character, she couldn't help but  
  
admire the skills and determination that frail man had. She toyed with the idea of taking  
  
him out of the Abyss and extracting all his 'super' powers and knowledge. Still, despite  
  
all the years that had passed since his imprisonment not a single sorcerer had yet  
  
managed to rise to that same height, and although many wanted to release the infamous  
  
Dark Mage, what would happen after, was a danger no one wanted to quite find out.  
  
A knock on her door shook Seina out of her reverie, sending a baleful glare at the  
  
yet unknown knocker she went to answer.  
  
Authors note: this is where I will type all the useless little things I think I should say. There's not much to say right not, except that if you want another chapter review, 'coz this here's a little something whipped up in math class while the Mother of all Hippo's tried to teach. So, yuppers that all there is.. and the main point of this all is REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! FLAMES ACCEPTED, ANY CRITICISM IS GOOD. Thank you for your time. Lu ya'll Cathy. 


	2. Akward momments

Chapter 2 Twisted moments  
  
Disclaimer- nope, dragonlance aint mine. If it was I'd be sitting drinking a mocha and wondering what to do with the batch of hindered thousand dollar bills lying in front of me * wistful sigh * unfortunately im not, the only thing I do own is the plot and any of the characters I make up, including the new world of gods. Anywayz, back to the story.  
  
Prying the door open a slight, Seina peered at the intruder, bare flecks of the firelight that reached towards the opening barely bringing the silhouette of the knocker in to focus.  
  
"What?" she asked not bothering to fully open the door. Her voice came out harsh and demanding. She didn't want to sound rude but, who came knocking on people's doors at. what time was it? Glancing at the clock hanging on the far wall of her quarters, she cursed silently. The thought never occurred to her that so much time had passed while she had mulled things over in her mind. 2:30 am, and she had to wake up at six! Three and a half hours of sleep left. Crap.  
  
Returning her attention to whoever it was at the door, she managed a small smile to seem more welcoming. "Is this yours?" the disgust in the voice was evident as they lifted a small, fuzzy, round object with huge eyes, tiny arms and large feet. "Meep!" It announced it's displeasure at being held upside down by the right leg, dangling helplessly back and forth trying to scramble up on to the hand holding it.  
  
"Fuzzy!" Seina caught the small animal in her arms cradling it against her chest. It made a tiny noise of appreciation and burrowed itself into the soft folds of fabric.  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much! I thought he'd gotten himself lost for good this time."  
  
Quirking an eyebrow in response the unknown savoir of Fuzzy Wuzzie turned on their heel and stalked off without another word, blending in to the shadows of the dark hallway, seeming to disappear.  
  
Seina continued to look down the hall for a moment longer before giving a resigned shrug and returning to her room.  
  
"Odd fellow that one." She said looking down at Fuzzy.  
  
Walking slowly across her room, slippers making no sound on the wooden floorboards, she placed Fuzzy on to a leopard quilt that had taken home on the bed. He stood out so brightly with the neon blue of his fur that Seina couldn't decipher how she managed to lose him in the first place. Fuzzy lifted his large eyes to look up at her, their caramel swirls of gentle browns telling her the joys of being home.  
  
Discarding her robes on to a nearby chair, she slipped under the quilt hugging Fuzzy to her, the content moans of the wind, the softness of the quilt matched by the small, warm ball of fur pressing up against her, brought the sweet drifts of sleep to her, taking all the worries and wants of the heart to a rest as well.  
  
A gentle nuzzling at her neck by Fuzzy brought her to reality. Thin strands of light fell in to the room announcing the rising of the sun. Giving a yawn she swung her legs off the bed, sending a startled Fuzzy flying across the room, as she accidentally kicked him off the covers, an angry "meep!" Told her of his involuntary contact with the hard floor. She laughed, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Sorry 'bout that Fuzzy."  
  
Quickly donning her purple school robes, Seina stared at the ashes of yesterdays fire.  
  
The fire never died. It had been created with a spell, as such it couldn't go out on its own. There was no wood to begin with so where the heck did the ashes come from? Crouching down, she took a handful of the fine black powder, letting it slip through her fingers in midnight currents. What was this? Staring at her hand in confusion, there was no residue left on her hand, only the same pinkish-peach of her palm. How odd. Sifting through the black dust she looked for anything that would give her a clue. She shook her head. What the hell? No one was in the room last night except her, and she distinctly remembered leaving the fire on. If someone had come in Fuzzy would have attacked them, although the sight of a round fuzz ball trying to kill someone is comical, to say the least, but its an effective enough alarm.  
  
Thinking of Fuzzy she looked in his direction, he was futily trying to open the door with those tiny paws of his and "meeping" in agitation. Finally realizing that wouldn't work he subsided to plan B: try to squeeze in to the crack under the door that about 5" wide when you're a round fluff ball that'll eat anything you can get your paws on, which is a lot. Succeeding in sticking his nose underneath the door he than proceeded to stuff himself under, his back feet scrambling for a foothold on the slippery floor.  
  
Checking the clock she gave a resigned sigh and left the awkward ashes, promising to figure out their cause later.  
  
Grabbing her books off the round table and dropping them in to a tattered brown backpack, she prepared to go to class. Whoever said being a god meant that you didn't do anything you didn't want to, or knew everything, well, they were so far over the line the line was a dot to them!  
  
Scooping up Fuzzy on the way out she burst in to the musty, narrow corridor.  
  
The walls were a ghastly mutation of tan, decked below with a solid line of green. No matter how many times she saw this place, she couldn't help wondering how the Keeper of the Lower Class Wing decided on these colors, she remembered something on maintaining the order with neutral color, but this was just sick.  
  
Torches lined the wall on one side, adding no more cheerfulness to the corridor than a dying rat.  
  
Passing the many pine doors that lined the way, each proclaiming the resident of that particular room with a shiny copper plate, the words embossed in flowing italics. Soon enough the other doors began spilling out their occupants into the quickly crowding hallway. Clutching Fuzzy a little tighter, determined to not lose him again in the morning commotion, she never ceased to be amazed at how people worked like clocks.  
  
Five minutes ago this corridor was deserted, now it looked more like a stampeding herd, and this happened every morning around the same time. Usually she avoided the morning jams by leaving early, but the whole ashes thing kind of sidetracked her.  
  
Turning off in to a subtler corridor she unconsously slowed her pace.  
  
The walls were slowly changing in to more passive colors, and every now and then you'd come across a painting, the torches disappeared, replaced by windows. She was climbing up into the higher classes corridors now.  
  
She only had one class today, although she adored history of magic she loathed Aero, or as he demanded to be called, His Divinity Aero. As soon as Seina had been transferred in to his class he'd made it his life's work to make her life as miserable as possible. Not only did he manage to get her in trouble for things she didn't even know happened, but he'd almost succeeded in getting Fuzzy taken away from her, by claiming the little 'rodent' had chewed half his teaching supplies during class, and that of course never happened. She at first didn't mind the Great Idiots taunts, in fact, the majority of everyone else her age did, so she'd gotten used to it and retreated even farther into her studies, only Fuzzy was always there for her, ever supportive and forever friendly an loyal.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
Sunlight filtered through the sparse canopy above, tracing her path through the scattered vegetation, the whisperings of the brook told of peace, and tranquility while the exotic perfumes of vivid flowers teased her senses. Surrendering to her tired legs, she lay down against a tree, letting the tempting aromas and sounds seduce and spirit her away to the land of dreams, with the gentle caresses of the sun as a blanket.  
  
A sharp yelp of pain startled her. Warily rising to her feet she strained to hear. The breaking of branches, a viscous growl, a cry of terror and silence followed. A few moments passed before a barely audible whimper filled the forest, low and pleading.  
  
She followed the sound pushing away ferns and other opposing foliage. That's when she cam across a small ball of fur.  
  
It was curled up, shaking and emitting the dull, aching cries; a large patch of flesh was missing from its side, probably torn away by a ruthless beast. It raised its eyes than, round, helpless, full of hope and blind trust, begging.  
  
~End flash back~  
  
She had fallen in love with it instantly and took it home, nursing it back to health. In return she was rewarded with terribly loyal creature, that seemed to understand everything, spoke volumes with its eyes and yet refused to pronounce anything vocally other than 'meep'.  
  
Skirting through the corridors she shot a glance at the clock.  
  
"Damn" she murmured, it was almost 7:00 am, class started in two minutes and she still had to go through another Class section.  
  
Picking up the pace she practically flew, she still had to take her teleportation test before being allowed to aparate; as such she had to succumb to practically flying. Aka running very fast, oblivious of the grandeur setting that had materialized around her.  
  
Columns of white marble rose in towers along the bejeweled walls, huge windows lined the hallway letting the viewer lose themselves in the swirling vista of soft greens and blue. Rays of sunlight were captured in the precious stones, sending arrays of every color to dance like elusive nymphs, hopping and twirling their colored skirts just out of an onlookers reach.  
  
None of this had any effect had any effect on Seina , the dazzling colors, nor the pristine dome adorned with frescoes that loomed up ahead. For her the world had narrowed down to but a few seconds and those were dedicated to arriving to class on time.  
  
She swung the heavy, intricately carved metal doors open only moments before the bell shrilled the deadline. Standing the awning of the door, breathing heavily and clutching a very unhappy Fuzzy, she looked on at the sea of desks all housing a pair of eyes that were, at the moment all directed at her.  
  
Authors notes: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it seriously lacked any plot development and any action, but hey! I gotta introduce the surroundings first. Anywayz, I hope to bring Raisty in to the picture as soon as possible without making it seem like he popped out of a cereal box. And remember the number one rule of all fanfiction. Read and review!! Luv, ya'll, Cathy 


End file.
